


Memory Loss

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, TGA, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: He couldn't remember, why can't he remember? Everything feels like its just out of reach, frustratingly on the tip of his tongue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Angstober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Transient Global Amnesia.  
> Can be triggered by many things, including mental stress.
> 
> Anxiety and agitation  
> Repeatedly asking questions about what is happening  
> Retaining personal identity during the episode  
> Able to complete complex routine tasks during the episode  
> Absence of signs suggesting damage to the brain tissue  
> Episodes end in 1-8 hours, no more than 24

The Soldier stared out the window. The Brooklyn streets were filled with cars, yelling people, barking dogs, so much noise. It was familiar, in some way he couldn't place. He couldn't remember why, like it was just out of reach.

Logically, he knew why he couldn't remember, but it was frustrating anyways. Some skinny kid flashed in his memory, bringing a smile to his face.

Why?

He couldn't even remember the kid's name. He didn't know him. He didn't know anything about him. Even now, trying to think about the memory, he was fading.

He could remember cold. It had always been cold, even before Hydra took him in - no, no they tormented him, not took him in - . The winters of years past were freezing.

He couldn't tell you when or where he spent those winters, but they felt important.

Why?

Why couldn't he remember? Why was it just outside of his reach? He remembered the Captain, he'd been familiar, but long past and nearly forgotten. How could he even find him? The museum, maybe. 

Maybe there would be something about "Bucky" there as well.

.

.

Bucky leaned against Steve, comfortable in watching the tv. Steve's hand carded through his hair calmly, an absent-minded action. 

A headache pressed through his skull, making him close his eyes in an attempt to ward it off.

His mind cleared, though the headache persisted. Panic gripped his chest. He couldn't remember. Who was touching him?

He stood up quickly, turning to the man that had been holding him. He looked familiar, but why?

"Who? What's going on?"

"Buck?" the man called, looking concerned, "What happened?"

"How do you know me? Where are we?" Bucky looked around, "Who are you?"

He looked at him for a moment, "Bucky, it's just me, it's Steve."

"But my Steve is tiny, he's the little guy," the tv got louder for a moment, drawing his attention, "What is that?" he stared at it for a moment, "Is it, is that baseball? On a screen?"

'Steve' smiled, "Yeah, future's great." The blonde man turned back to Bucky, "Do you wanna sit down? Figure this out?"

Bucky looked down at the couch, noticing his arm. Something clicked, just enough to remember.

"You, Steve, you got bigger causa science. I remember that, remember fallin' too, what happened after that?"

"Buck, that's a long story, might wanna sit." 

"Right, yeah."


End file.
